gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Flarn
Flarn is a major NPC from the Halloween 2k6 Event and years later, made a return as a major character in the Zurg Generations Halloween 2k16 event. Having been first introduced in H2k6 as UFO 09, Flarn bears the unique distinction of being only one of the two NPC's whose canonical love interests are real Gaia Users. Appearance (Input needed) Personality (Input needed) Story The Zurg Invasion Once a normal Zurg like all the others, Flarn took part in the Halloween 2k6 event alongside his fellow UFO's under his numbered Alias, 09. He was known for his peaceful and kind nature, as well as his compassion for Gaians; much to the ire of some of his bethern.(There was an exception for this, however, as he was known for his distaste and distrust in the GiB.) His compassion for Gaians would initially start with his romantic interesthttps://www.gaiaonline.com/newsroom/?manga_id=29&p=3 X In the manga, Flarn was confirmed to have been in love with Yuzi_K. The manga also implies that his feelings started to waver after seeking out shelter and emotional support in Wandering mind. in Gaia user Yuzi_K, who persistently confessed her feelings toward him. He would then later become heavily involved with the peaceful organization; The Believers. This eventually sparked a second strong relationship with the Believers founder: Gaia user The wandering mind... , who he often confided in and sent many messages to. It was through wandering mind that he expressed his love for Gaia and it's people. He would tell her that he no longer felt like Zurg was his home, and that he wanted to stay so he wouldn't lose the feelings and emotions he felt on Gaia. Mother and the other UFO's would begin to take notice of his activities with Gaians. ----------- One day, 09 suddenly went missing. For a while, the Mothership and his siblings spread out around the forums and towns looking for him. His siblings would try various tactics(such as insults and threats) in an attempt to lure him out of hiding. During this time, some of the Zurg claimed he was sick; others pretended that Flarn did not exist. It would later become clear (through secret messages that he sent to wandering mind) that his family hadn't approved of his relationships or involvement with Gaians; so he went into hiding, knowing he was in danger. Somewhere during this time; all UFO's became Zurg avatars instead. Flarn would be depicted wearing Gaian clothes, with the signature paper star headwear of the Believers. The search for Flarn culminated with great emotion, as 06 and 11 confronted Flarn in the Believers' thread; threatening to hurt 02 if he did not cooperate. Unwilling to let his sister get hurt because of him, Flarn finally gave in to their demands. They arranged to meet somewhere else to take care of things in private. This meeting was not a peaceful one, however. 06 and 11, enraged at their brother, shot his ship down in cold blood. As he lay dying, Flarn reaches out to a memory of his closest friends; with the memory ending on a focus of Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . Telling them 'Everyone- I'm.. Sorry' with a smile, as his vision fades to white. 06 and 11 scanned the remains, and it was confirmed: Flarn was dead. But as they leave Flarn's broken ship lying in the dust, a shadow falls across the scene... Mother found her lost child. ---------- Flarn would later mysteriously log onto Gaia, despite his death, surprising everyone on the forums. His friends list was then entirely emptied, Save for Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind. After having only Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind on his list for a short while longer- he would delete them too and then log out. Mother had wanted her son back. And mother gets what she wants. A manga update would reveal that in desperation, The Zurg used a mix of Zurg and Gaian technology to revive him(Presumably also human DNA). But all wasn't as it seemed. It was eventually revealed outside the manga, that by Mother's orders, they had also 'treated' Flarn; removing all positive and negative emotionshttps://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?page=1&t=22454195#325990233 XShe told us that the only way to save us was to "treat" us, as she had treated Flarn. It would take away all our negative emotions... and all the positive ones, too. And most likely our free will with it.. This would cause Flarn to lose his memories[X] Flarn suffers from Amnesia. NPC alien_mothership: OF COURSE, 09'S HEART AND SOUL REMAIN THE SAME. HE ONLY SUFFERS FROM AMNESIA. I AM SURE HIS MEMORY WILL RETURN IN DUE TIME indisposed: I thoguht he remembered Yuzi? NPC alien_mothership: YES, YUZI. HE DOES. The wandering mind...: Anyone else? indisposed: Then why is she off his list? Yuzi_K: Does he remember anyone else? indisposed: No, he only has aliens on. NPC alien_mothership: HE REMEMBERS, BUT HE IS STILL CONFUSED. HE DOES NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. WHY HE CHANGED. and his personality to become completely reversed. Now a hybrid between Zurg and Gaian, he became blindly loyal to the Zurg and violent. Flarn would confine himself to the mothership for days, and other UFO's started to contract suspicious 'Illnesses' and disappear as well. During this time, Yuzi and wandering mind organized multiple meetings with Mother. One meeting with Mother confirmed Yuzi was the only one Flarn really remembered, which caused wandering mind to suffer a broken heart and show signs of jealousy. In another meeting, after being questioned about Flarns whereabouts and condition; Mother confirmed that Flarn was merely confused and distressed by his transformation- but otherwise fine. When the status of her other missing children was brought up; Wandering mind would then raise suspicion about the illnesses legitimacy. This greatly offended Mother. Yuzi quickly de-escalated the situation- and from that point on, wandering mind would become greatly suspicious and distrustful of Mother; knowing she was hiding something. After returning to the public; Flarn claimed that the old Flarn was gone forever, and that he cared nothing for who he once was. His first given mission was to find and neutralize 10, who had recently changed drastically in behavior himself. He would then become the leader of Zurg Nation, albeit briefly. During this time, he would have his first meeting since his death with Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . But he acted completely off, speaking entirely in binary code[X]Yuzi_K: Flarn, dear... NPC alien_ufo_06: Welcome brother! Yuzi_K: What have they done with you... NPC alien_ufo_09: GREETINGS. *more His then Flarn disappears* Yuzi_K: Oh Flarn... NPC alien_ufo_06: He'll be back. *he returns* Yuzi_K: Flarn... NPC alien_ufo_09: 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01011010 01110101 01110010 01100111 00100000 01001000 01101001 01 *people asking for a translator* NPC alien_ufo_09: 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01010000 01001001 01000101 01000011 01000101 00100001 ''' '''Tai Naito: "I am leader of zurg hi" Freelance Minion: "I am leader of Zurg Hi" Yuzi_K: You used to speak with us with warmth and in our language Tai Naito: "I come in PIECE", save for one word in response "YUZI". After attempts were made by Yuzi and wandering mind to communicate with Flarn through binary code; 06 repeatedly suggested to Flarn that they should leave, and they took off together. Leaving Yuzi and wandering mind shocked and at a loss, with many unanswered questions. ----------- His new form eventually started having problems. He began experiencing great and constant pain, and the only thing that would ease it was something called 'DARKNRGY'. His mental stability also began to deteriorate, after which 06 replaced him as leader of the Zurg Hive. He would start saying some rather random things, such as "MEAT" and "FEED ME!" and would start repeatedly trying to get to the Warp Portal, with other UFO's having to intervene to stop him. Around the same time; Flarn took to the forums and started picking fights and screaming threats at Gaia users; calling them things such as 'Cow worshipers' and 'Traitors'. Around this time, G.I.B, The Believers and The Zurg Hive would meet together with Mother to sign a peace treaty. Feeling enlightened; Mother revealed that she would reveal her decision soon.[X]On the night of January 17, 2006, there was a meeting in towns. A rather important meeting. It included Zooeep (06), Mother, and the leaders of all the factions who signed the peace treaty, myself included. The meeting was arranged through cooperation between Designergrl, The Zurg Hive, and Zooeep. Word had spread that Mother intended to take control of Gaia, for it's own good. We wanted to show her that through our efforts for peace, such intervention was unnecessary. When the aliens first came to Gaia, they came seeking one thing: Power. The blast that split the Gambinos attracted them here, in search of the source of such a powerful burst of energy. However, the more time Mother spent on Gaia, the more she became fond of its inhabitants. Over time, she began to think of us as her children, like her 12 UFOs. But she was disturbed by what she saw. She claimed that because of our self-destructive tendency for hatred and greed, we would end up destroying ourselves. The amount of time she predicted we would have without her intervention was no more than five years. The man she predicted would be responsible: Johnny K. Gambino. The means by which we would destroy ourselves: the G-Virus. She told us that the only way to save us was to "treat" us, as she had treated Flarn. It would take away all our negative emotions... and all the positive ones, too. And most likely our free will with it. Most of the rest of the meeting was spent letting each leader speak to mother in turn, to convince her that we are capable of saving ourselves, and that if we would work together, Gaian and Zurg, we could overcome our problems without such drastic measures. Mother listened and responded throughout the meeting. At the end, she said that the meeting had been enlightening, and that she had made her decision. And that it would be revealed soon. On Fri Feb 02, 2007, Flarn's profile was updated. It read 'I AM LOST...' And the song was changed to cold water by Damien Rice.[X''']An update on Flarn's profile: It now reads 'AM I LOST...' And the song has changed to cold water by Damien Rice. Around Feb 04, 2007, Flarns condition further deteriorated[X] GiB logs showing Flarn's change in personality and deteriorating mental state. As well as his forum stalking of Sorn.. He started speaking on the fourms in red text, constantly groaning and yelling in pain. He stalked 11 around the forums, yelling at and threatening 11 to end the winter celebrations, reminding 11 that 11 killed him and he wanted justice. Eventually, Flarn would follow 11 and catch him warning 02 that he may be too dangerous. Becoming enraged, he would call 02 a traitor, and in his rage he mercilessly gunned down 02 for standing in between him and 11. His actions and physical pain were viewed by Mother as pitiable, and so she ordered the Zurg to leave earth- citing Gaian's emotions and passions as far too dangerous for her people. Despite his amnesia, Flarn seemed to remember a few things. Such as(at least vaguely) his relationship with Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . He would send a parting message to wandering mind(delivered to her by another Zurg)NPC alien_ufo_06:Dear Wandering Mind. I have a message from 09. Let me know if you wish to listen. '''The wandering mind...: Yes! Of course!!! ' ' NPC alien_ufo_06: First of all, I would like to assure you that 09 is safe. Despite how you may feel about Mother and I, we only wish to help 09... to save him from his current state. We admit that we have made mistakes in the past, but you must understand that we'll do everything we can to restore 09 to his former self... the loving, caring 09 that we all once knew. And now, regarding the message from 09... he told me to tell you that he still cares for you and the Believers. He deeply regrets what he has done. For putting you through such ordeal and the things that he has done. He says that he didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially 02. He says that he couldn't control himself in the end and that he finally succumbed to the darkness. However, he doesn't want to make any excuses and take full responsibility for what he has done. Finally he concluded by telling me to ask you to remain strong and to never give up hope. Wandering Mind, 09 still cares for you. We'll do everything we can to save his life. Please don't lose hope. Believe in us. before all the Zurg returned home. Zurg Generations Since Halloween 2k6, Flarn's condition has stabilized; climbing the ranks of his people and was eventually invited to join Mother's council. Seemingly unbeknownst to him; the Queens real motive for doing so was an attempt to understand and learn from the psychological trauma they inflicted on him during his revival. They constantly argued. Flarn believed that the Zurg needed to be more aggressive in the face of a threat, and rejected the Queen Mothers passive and peaceful ideologies. Having grown dissatisfied at the way his homeworld was being ruled, Flarn developed technology to brainwash Zurg in secret; and with it he organized a coup which ended in the merciless slaughter of The Mother, and all but one of The Daughters. Having taken control of the Zurg Homeworld, he ruled with a militant fist as the commander of the Zurg Legion; until Kittenstars crashed into the planet. In his fury, he declared war on Gaian's and The Resistance; which would end in the birth of a new Mother, and The Legion's defeat. Flarn expressed joy and swore fealty to Nili; before subsequently being arrested for high treason and regicide. Trivia -'Mother was Flarn's biological mother'. -As stated by Mother, Flarn and his brothers do not have a Father.[X]NPC alien_mothership: 09 WILL ALWAYS BE ZURGIAN. HE IS MY SON weirdguy: is there a Father? NPC alien_mothership: NO FATHER (Implicating that Zurg either reproduce through a queen(with multiple contributing males, like bees, termites or ants- so a biological father would be untraceable-, or that female Zurg 'Mothers' reproduce Asexually.) -'Flarn is an artificially made Hybrid.'[X] Lunaria Sangrael: 04, has Flarn become a hybrid? His profile seems to point that way... NPC alien_ufo_04: Hybrid. That is correct. -After he was revived, he became the leader of The Zurg Nation, albeit briefly. - Flarn despises Watermeat. Many Gaian's theorized that the watermeat plushie symbolizes LIGHTNRGY, the opposite of DARKNRGY, due to 02's generosity.[X]Yes. DARKNRGY exists. I don't know what it is or what it's used for. But thats something i'm going to have to look into. Don't judge me. - Flarn.png Npc flarn2.png|Flarn's avatar post resurrection 63c85d724d5235 flip.png|Flarn's avatar as it appeared prior to his new form being revealed. Npc newflarn.png|After Flarn's new form reveal, his avatar briefly appeared in his undies. 9c37a28e4d5235.png|Flarn's updated appearance, currently used on his profile. cF8P8ti.png|Flarn as he appeared before his death. Npc newufo09.png|After Flarn's revival his UFO reappeared with a menacing deep pink hue. This coloration would later be adopted by the Zurg Legion. Flarnfullbody2016.png|Flarn's current 2016 appearance 09trustedWanderingmind.png|Flarn expresses his feelings about Gaia to The wandering mind... 07isadopted.png|Flarn reveals 07 is adopted